The Intern
by dancesWITHsporks
Summary: Severus gets an intern and things heat up.
1. Chapter 1

Severus rolled over and opened his eyes. There she was, the love of his life laying there peacefully. A beautiful smile laying on her face perfectly. Severus brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She moaned happily and snuggled closer to him before settling again into whatever peaceful dream she was having. Severus wrapped his arms around her and laid there. He thought about the events that had led him to the point where he was now sharing his bed with one of his students.

**6 months earlier **

"Professor Snape?" A soft voiced called into the office of the notorious bat of the dungeon. A small figure stood in the dimly lit doorway and looked around. Her hair was a dark shade of red and flowed down to the middle of her back. Her hazel eyes looked around the room and her robes flowed over her small frame.

Severus looked up from his notes and saw the girl standing in his doorway. He looked at the time and sighed. He had been grading papers so intensely that he had lost track of what time it was. He motioned for the girl to come in and moved the papers into a safer location. He then pulled a book from out of one of the drawers and set it on the empty desk. It was old and very worn. 'Advanced Potions' was scribbled across the cover in very old handwriting.

"Good afternoon Minalia. How was your day?" Severus looked at the seventh year Ravenclaw now sitting across from him. Her robe had been set aside and she sat in front of him in her jumper and skirt. She had been his intern for about a month now and Severus had found that her passion for the subject ran as deep as his own.

Minalia smiled happily at her teacher. "It was lovely Professor. Thank you for asking. I trust yours was nice also?"

Severus only shrugged. "Surprisingly there where no major injuries today. If that counts for anything."

Minalia laughed happily. "That is great actually. Perhaps they are finally learning!"

Severus couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips before returning to his normal grim self. He picked up the book and flipped through it before stopping and closing it. Perhaps she was ready to try something new. "Minalia. Before we move onto the lesson I need to ask you a question."

Minalia looked up at him from her assignments. "yes sir?"

"How much are you interested in potions? How far do you wish to go?" He looked at her trying to read her emotions.

"Well sir, I love Potions." She smiled and stood up beginning to walk around the room. "The more time I spend here the happier I become. I don't know where I want to go with this." She stopped by one of the stations as her fingers traced around the rim of one of the cualdrons. "I don't want to become a potions instructor."

Severus looked at the girl with a questioning look on his face. "And why is that?"

Minalia looked down and giggled slightly before looking at him and smiling. "Cause this is your job sir. This school would be nothing without you here." She looked away from him and began to walk around the room again. Her heels clicking lightly on the floor. "I could never take my favorite teachers job."

Severus just stood there starring at the girl. He couldn't believe half the stuff he had heard from her. He was her favorite teacher? Why did she giggle like that. He watched her walk around the room before shaking his head. This girl looked so much like his Lily. Her heart was so warm and welcoming. She was caring and her aura reminded him of Lily. "I see." He cleared his throat and walked over to her. "Then I will show you the potion I made to help with Professor Lupins changes."

Minalia looked at him then nodded. As long as she got to spend time with him she didn't care what they did. She walked over to ingredients cupboard and looked back at Severus. "What ingredients will I need sir?"

Severus looked at the girl and walked over to the cupboard with her. He began grabbing some ingredients and would hand some off to her here and there. "Here, take these to the table please. I'll grab the rest and meet you over there." Severus watched as the girl walked away from him. When she got to the station she smiled at him as she placed the items on the station before walking over and grabbing the tools needed. Severus shook his head and walked over to the station and set his own ingredients down. What was it about her? He couldn't help but smile slightly as he smelled her perfume. Pomegranates, such a sweet scent that always made him smile. He remembered when she first approached him about interning.

Class had just ended and Severus was cleaning up yet another catastrophe of a mess that Seamus Finnigan had caused. Minalia had been waiting for the others to leave before she approached him about the position. During their seventh year all the Professors mentioned taking on interns in their classes. Severus did it only to get it out of the way. No student ever approached him about the spot. Thats why he was so surprised when she asked. Severus had only looked at her smiling face before he had agreed to it. That night he kicked himself for a while. He was only torturing his self by doing this.

Severus was jolted back to the present when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder shaking him gently.

"Professor? Sir? Are you ok?" Minalia looked at him worriedly. Her hazel eyes searching his.

He blinked a few times before looking at Minalia and nodding. "I'm fine Minalia." He gently took her hand off his shoulder. "Shall we begin?"

Minalia looked at him and nodded. Not questioning anything.

**3 months later**

Severus looked up from his lesson plan and smiled at Mina who was grading some papers. 'Mina' He chuckled lightly and shook his head before looking back at his lesson plan. It was amazing how fast they had progressed in the past few months. They went from being student and teacher to somewhat 'friends'. He called her Mina now and she called him Severus. Of course that was only when they where alone and even then it was still a strain to get her to use his first name.

They had really only been using these names for each other for a few weeks. Everything had changed after the incident that had taken place weeks before. That night still sat in Severus head, yet another earie memory for him. However, the memory still held some form of happiness.

**3 weeks earlier**

Severus stood in his office waiting for Minalia to arrive. They had a lot to cover that day. Severus was going to test her and if she was ready he was going to offer her the chance to teach the next lesson. Severus paced his office as the minutes ticked by. Minalia was usually early, it was unlike her to be this late. He thought about it for a second before leaving and looking for Minalia.

Severus walked towards the staircase and could hear muffled voices a few floors up. He began to ascend the stairs and turned the corner on the second floor landing. When he did he saw four Slytherins surronding something, a small form was curled up in the fetal position against the wall. Severus couldn't make out who it was. He started walking closer and cleared his throat. "What the devil is going on here?"

The students all stopped and looked at Severus. One of them stepped forward to speak for the others."Nothing Professor, just keeping some filth out of our dungeons." All of the Slytherins began chuckling.

Severus raised an eyebrow to them and looked at each one before looking at the figure that laid on the floor. He could see it shaking. He looked around and noticed stuff levitating in the air. With a flick of his wand the students stuff came back down to the ground. He then moved forward toward the figure to see exactly what student it was. As he got closer he noticed the long dark red hair and quickly turned to his students. "Go to your dormitory now. We will discuss your punishment later." He glared at the students before turning and walking over to the girl.

The students looked at their teacher before turning and heading down to their dormitories.

Severus watched as they left and he quickly looked at the girl. He walked over and moved her hair away from her face and sighed. It was Minalia and her face had a few scratches on it along with tear stains. He sighed and picked her up. She was shaking horribly and Severus couldn't help but pull her closer to him. "Minalia? Are you ok?" He looked at Minalia who only buried her head into his chest. Severus sighed and began to walk down to his office. When he got there he sat her down on his desk and looked her over.

She looked horrible. Her skirt had been torn in places and there was dirt and scratches on her beautiful face. He brushed a strand behind her ear and let his hand linger on her cheek for a second before pulling it away. "Please answer me, are you ok?" He looked her in the eyes and could see she was still upset. He looked around and pulled his cloak off. He took it and wrapped it around her before sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug.

Severus wasn't all that good when it came to consoling upsetting students but Minerva had explained that by letting them cry and by letting them know someone was there they would be fine. He could feel her tiny body still shaking. He really wondered what they had done to her. After about a half hour of them sitting there her shaking had finally subsided. Severus looked at her and could tell that she was slowly coming back to normal. "Minalia? What happened? Please tell me?"

Minalia looked up at him for a second before nodding. "I was walking from the kitchens to here for the lesson when they stopped me. They said they had noticed I was spending a lot of time down here and that they didn't like it. They said..." She looked back down and fiddled with a part of Severus's cloak. "they said a filthy half blood like me had no right being down here." A few tears began to roll down her cheeks. "When I tried to ignore them and walk away they grabbed my stuff and dumped it everywhere. Then they charmed my quills to attack me and I tripped and thats how I ended up on the floor. I could hear them getting closer and my only thought was to curl up into a ball and hope they would get bored soon." Tears had began to fall down her face even faster.

Severus could feel her beginning to shake again. "Minalia don't worry. Everything is fine. You did the right thing not fighting back. I wouldn't have liked the idea of giving you detention." He hugged her tighter and could feel the shaking beginning to subside again. "Shhhh its ok Mina." he felt Minalia's head move and he looked down to see her looking at him.

"Wh-what did you call me?" Minalia looked at him a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I called you that." He looked away from her hazel eyes.

"No, I liked it." She looked at him and smiled.

Severus looked back at her and smiled. "Really?"

"Mhmm it means a lot to me actually. Call me that for now on?" Mina looked at him her eyes searching his.

"Are you sure about that?" Severus looked at her and when he saw the determination in her eyes he nodded. "Alright Mina ."

Mina looked up at him and smiled before closing her eyes.

Severus looked at the girl and smiled before brushing a strand behind her ear. He then looked up at the ceiling. "I was going to test you today." He felt her head move and looked down to see her looking at him a confused look on her face. "I think your ready to try teaching a lesson."

Minalia sat up and looked at him. Was he serious? "S-sir..."

Severus raised a hand and stopped her before she could continue. "Seeing as we are working on first name basis, please call me Severus."

Mina looked at him for a second. "Severus,I don't think I'm ready to be teaching students." She looked at him with a scared look in her eyes.

Severus only shook his head and stood up. "You will be fine. You'll teach them a simple sleeping draught. Nothing too hard. Plus it will get you out of your other classes."

Mina thought about it for a second before nodding. "Alright. But could we put it off for a few days?"She didn't feel ready. She needed more time.

Severus looked at her then nodded before he walked over and grabbed some papers. "Take tonight off." He sat down at the desk and began to grade them. He looked up and saw Mina just sitting on the desk starring at him. He could tell she didn't like the idea of taking the night off. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Alright Mina, You can stay here just help me grade some papers?"

Mina looked at him and nodded before jumping off the desk and grabbing some papers. When she turned around Severus could see the extent of the damage done on her and her clothing. Her jumper was ripped in a few places revealing her shirt underneath, as for her skirt the tear in it went a decent amount of the way up her thigh and stopped what seemed to be just below her pantie line. Severus felt his body stiffen as he saw her soft skin. He looked at her leg for a couple of seconds before shaking his head and going back to the papers he was grading.

Mina looked at him for a second noticing his eyes. She felt her cheeks redden again before she sat down across from him. She smiled sweetly an began to grade some papers.

**3 Weeks Later**

Mina looked up from the papers she was grading and smiled sweetly at Severus. Somehow over the past few weeks she had found herself developing feelings for him. It wasn't that she didn't already have feelings for him, she greatly respected him. However, due to the large amount of time she was spending with him she was finding herself starting to develop deeper feeling for him. She tried to tell herself that she was crazy and it was just a stupid school girl infatuation. Mina had tried her hardest to push it out of her mind but found she couldn't. Now that she stopped and looked at him she found that he was in his own way handsome. She couldn't tell her friends, they would laugh at her and most likely avoid her. So she kept it to herself. She would steal glances here and there before blushing and quickly looking away.

Severus looked up from his lesson plan and noticed Mina smiling at him before her cheeks flushed and her head turned back to her work. Severus looked at her confusingly before looking back at his lesson plan for the next day. Her cheeks had blushed, did that mean? Severus mentally shook his head and tried his hardest to focus on the task at hand. He soon found that he couldn't. Over the course of these last 3 months Severus had found himself developing feelings for this girl. Her beauty was exquisite and her smile infectious. When Severus was around her he found that he was happier, the room seemed brighter and she could make the dullest things seem fun. He found himself thinking about her at night before he went to bed and in the morning when he woke up. Severus found that he looked forward to their sessions everyday.

Severus had found it harder and harder not to think about her. It was hard as he knew that her being a student and himself being a professor they could never have anything until after she graduated.

"Not that it matters" Severus whispered to himself.

"What was that sir?" Mina looked up from the paper and looked at Severus who was now looking like he wanted to shoot himself.

"N-nothing Mina. Talking to myself about some...ummm...lesson plans." He looked at her hoping she would buy his excuse. "Trying to figure out which potions to try and teach them even though they wont really matter."

Mina looked at him before nodding and looking back to her work.

Severus felt like he was going to die. That was probably one of the worst things to ever happen to him. He felt like a complete fool. He looked at her once more before going back t his lesson plans.

**Authors Note:**

**Oh wow...my first Snape X Oc Fanfic and its a time skip filled one. Jeez I have lost my mind. Well I hope all of you liked the first part of this. I will hopefully have the second part up by the end of the week if not the following week. I'm on spring break and have a lot of time to kill. **

**Also don't forget to check out my other fan fic "A State of Affairs" I'm almost to the completion of it.**

**Fav and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! All HP Characters belong to the amazing JK Rowling! I am simply borrowing them for my own evil use.**

**Authors Notes**

**Wow! I can't believe this many people liked the first part of this story! -Pinches self to make sure she isn't dreaming- I know I promised the rest to be up in a week but...things came up in school and...yeah...**

**Well it took me almost 3 months but here it is! I hope you like the second part as much as you did the first part!**

**Warning there is M rated material in this part of the story so please be forewarned. Also please be kind this is only my second time writing M rated material. I'm sorry if its not perfect. **

**Part 2**

Severus looked at Mina who was curled up into his chest sleeping. He rested his hand on her hair and brushed some of it out of her face to show off her soft skin. He sighed as he closed his eyes and continued to think about past events.

**3 months ago**

Severus looked up at Mina who was now walking across the room to the storage cabinet. She had what looked like a list of ingredients in her hand. Severus raised an eyebrow to the girl. "Mina? What are you doing?"

Mina looked up from her list and poked her head out of the door. " Just checking some things Sir...I mean Severus." She smiled as she spoke his name. It was still something hard for her to get used to. At this point they had gone far beyond the teacher and student relationship. Even slightly past friends. Every now and again Mina would let her hand graze past his and found that he too tried whatever he could to let there hands touch.

Severus sat at his desk as he nodded to the girl as she headed to the storage cabinet. He watched as her hips swayed back and forth and her skirt brushed her smooth legs. Severus looked at those legs longing to touch them. To feel just how smooth they really where. He had tried to brush her hands to feel how smooth her skin was. He found that she was also trying to brush his hand. Did this mean she craved him also? They where drawing closer and closer to the winter break and soon she would be in the final months of her final year at Hogwarts. He couldn't allow her to slip away from him.

Without thinking Severus stood up and walked to the cabinet where Minalia was counting ingredients."Would you like some help Mina?" He looked at her as he approached her. Mina turned to him and smiled her amazing smile before nodding and turning back to the ingredient she was counting. Severus nodded and came up behind her. He let his hand rest on her shoulder,her small fragile shoulder. He could feel her breath get caught before she exhaled and began to relax.

Minalia was trying to count the bezoar jars when she felt his hand on her shoulder. He was touching her, Mina had only dreamed of this she took a sharp breath before she began to relax. She let her head drop a bit before allowing her body to back into his. The warmth Mina felt coming from him was amazing. She could slightly hear his heart beat, but she ached to hear it better. Mina took a deep breath before turning and nuzzling her head into his chest. She smiled as she heard his heart beat faster and faster.

Severus was surprised when he felt Mina turn into him. He felt her head burrow into his chest and couldn't help but brush her soft hair. He could smell strawberries and realized that she had changed her perfume from the original scent that he had grown used to smelling. "Mina? Why did you change your perfume?" He looked down at her carefully.

Mina looked at Severus "I-I didn't think you would notice."

Severus chuckled at her as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. " Of course I would notice. It was one of the first things I noticed about you. Besides your beautiful smile." He looked deeply into her eyes.

Mina looked up at him and blushed deeply. "I'll make sure to change back to the pomegranate then Severus." She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt his hand brush hair out of her face

Snape chuckled as he watched her eyes close. "Mina you have grown up so much these past few years. Into a beautiful, strong, smart woman. You have surpassed Hermione Granger and any of the other students I have ever had. I am very happy you became my Apprentice."

Mina looked at him and smiled brightly. "Thank you sir. It mean a lot to me." She looked down and blushed deeply as she thought of something crazy. "Severus, there is something I have always wanted to do. Could you help me?" She looked up at him,her eyes looking into his.

Severus looked at questioningly before nodding.

Mina nodded "Severus close your eyes please?"

Severus closed his eyes and was surprised to feel the girl pull away from him. He frowned slightly then was shocked to feel something warm touch his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Mina kissing him. Her eyes where shut and her cheeks where red. He closed his eyes and pushed into the kiss. He tried to make her feel the passion in the kiss. He put his hand on her cheek and he felt her arms wrap around his neck. When they finally stepped back from their kiss he looked at her. "M-mina." He looked at the now completely red girl.

Mina looked at her instructor the look on his face made it hard for her to read his reaction to the kiss. "S-sir. I am so sorry. I should have asked before I did that."

Snape only looked at the girl. There was the answer he had been craving so strongly for. She did like him back. He noticed that she was beginning to panic and quickly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mina look at me. For how long did you want to do that?" He had to know, he had to be sure it wasn't just some random thing. That she had wanted to do that for a while now.

Mina looked at her teacher as he asked her for how long. He seemed angry, upset maybe that she had overstepped some boundary that was supposed to be between them. But hadn't he kissed her back? Maybe he had just been wrapped up in the moment. She could feel herself going into a panic. "For a while now sir. I am so sorry. I really should have asked you. It won't happen again. I am so sorry." Mina turned suddenly and ran out of the room. She was panicking and didn't know what to do. She headed to her dormitory to hide.

Snape watched as she apologized profusely then ran from the room. He tried to call out to her but it was too late. She was gone. He sighed as he headed back to his desk and sat down. Why was she panicking. Couldn't she feel the passion in the kiss that they shared? What had he done. He sighed and figured he would discuss it with her the next day after they both had had time to relax.

The talk never came though. The next day Severus woke to find a letter on his desk stating that Mina had gone home a week early to deal with a family issue. Severus sat down with a loud thump. This was not good.

**1 month later**

Mina stood at Kings cross waiting for the train to arrive. Her parents didn't have time to stand and wait with her, as they where both very busy with their jobs. She stood there and looked around as people excitedly waited to get on the train and head back to school. Mina sighed not looking forward to the train ride back. She had received a letter from Dumbledore a week before stating that the person who had been training her would be waiting on the train for her. Along with the letter came a traveling cloak each apprentice was to wear. Hers was long and black with a silk green lining. It symbolized that she was the apprentice of the head of Slytherin house. Another girl walked passed her with a black cloak with blue lining on it, she was the apprentice to the head of Ravenclaw house. She sighed and pulled the hood up over her head, her eyes where now concealed and no one could see the fear in her eyes.

Mina hadn't talked to Severus since the day they had kissed and she knew he would be upset with her. She sighed as she heard the train approach. "Here goes nothing" She stepped onto the train and began to look for Severus.

Snape was on the train in a private cabin like the other teachers who had apprentices. He looked out the window as they slowly pulled into the station. He saw many students with their cloaks on and hoods up. Which one was she? Would she even speak to him. He had tried talking to her, he couldn't even begin to count the letters he had started. He sighed and felt the jerk of the train as people began to get on. "Here goes nothing" Snape murmured as he waited for her.

Mina looked into each cabin as she passed them looking for Snape. Gods forbid the teachers all sit in one car so their apprentices could find them easier. She looked up as a student pointed to a cabin and looked at Mina. She took a very deep breath before opening the door. She looked at him, her head still covered by the hood of the cloak. "Hello Professor."

Snape was beginning to think she wasn't coming back to the school when he heard the door to his cabin open. He looked over and watched as a small cloaked figure walked in and looked at him. He could make out Hazel eyes. "Mina." He watched as the girl walked over and set her stuff into the overhead compartment. He could see the green lining of her robe and smiled at the thought of her in Slytherin colors.

Mina turned around and sat down across from him her robe flowed around her and opened in the front allowing her hands to be seen and her school uniform. They both sat there in silence as the train jerked out of the station. They then began their long journey to the school. Mina continued to look at her hands. Not wanting to speak unless she was spoken to.

Snape watched the girl as they began their journey to the school. After an hour of silence Severus finally spoke. "Mina, how was your break?"

"It was nice sir. Thank you for asking. How was yours?" Mina continued to look at her hands.

Severus sighed "It was nice, spent a lot of time reading this new potions book I found. It is quite interesting." He looked at her "Would you be interested in reading it?"

Mina glared at him from underneath her hood. That bastard was trying to get her to talk more. "Thank you sir. However,I should focus on my training before I do any leisure reading."

Snape sighed as he looked out the window. The sun had began to set. "Its beautiful isn't it? The sunset that is? The reds remind me of something else with red in it. " he looked at Mina.

Mina sighed as he spoke of her hair. "Sir, If there is something you would like to say then say it please."

Severus looked at the girl and nodded. "Why did you run away from me? Why haven't you spoken to me since that night?"

Mina looked at him from beneath her hood. "I crossed a boundary and you where angry at me. What was I supposed to do. I panicked."

"What do you mean I was mad at you?" he looked at her confusingly.

"You asked me for how long I had wanted to kiss you. The look on your face showed me that you where upset."

Snape looked at her a second before laughing. "Mina, I wasn't mad. I was surprised. I wasn't expecting that from you. I enjoyed the kiss a lot actually. Didn't you feel me kiss you back? "

Mina looked at him "W-what? I thought, but." She stood up and slapped him across the face. "Why didn't you tell me you enjoyed it!" She looked at him tears streaming down her face. Her hood had fallen down when she jumped up.

Snape was shocked when he felt her hit him. He was about to retaliate when he saw the tears coming down her face. He stood up and looked at the cabin door before shutting the blinds. He then walked over to Mina and pulled her into him. He hugged her tightly as he spoke. "Mina, you are so precious to me. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner how I felt about you." He tilted her head up and looked into her hazel eyes. Could you ever forgive me?"

Mina looked at him shocked by what he had said. "You bastard, you should have said something to me when I kissed you. " She punched his arm then looked at him. "I will always forgive you Severus."

Severus smiled and kissed her fiercely. He felt her body relax and her hands wrapped up to his neck where they began to run through his hair. When they stopped he smiled at her and sat down pulling her next to his side.

Mina smiled as they sat down she let her head rest on his shoulder and watched as the final piece of sunlight disappeared behind the mountains. She yawned as she listened to Snapes heart beat. It sounded so relaxing. She felt him place an arm around her side and pull her close into him. "Severus, I'm so happy I decided to become your apprentice."

Severus smiled and kissed the top of Minas head. "I am glad that I agreed to it. Now get some rest. We can discuss more when we get to the school."

Mina looked at him and nodded before closing her eyes and falling quickly into a deep sleep. Severus sat next to her and pulled his cloak around her and watched as the scenery passed them by.

**2 months later**

Mina looked at Severus as they finished grading the last of the tests. Things had really took off after she had gotten back. They spent as much time as possible with each other now and when they couldn't they thought of each other. During study halls Mina made sure to come to his office to just be with him. They kissed whenever possible and cuddled when they could. Yet they still hadn't taken that final step in their relationship. Mina looked at him as he walked to his cabinet and locked the tests in it.

"Well that's it Mina. We are done for the night. What would you like to do now?" Severus looked at her and noticed an intense and determined look in her eyes. "Mina?"

Mina only smiled and walked carefully over to him. "How about we go up to your room Severus?" She let her hands brush his as she stopped directly in front of him.

Severus looked at her and slowly began to put pieces together in her mind. They had already done so much in their relationship except for one major thing. His faced easily showed that he had figured it all out. "Mina, are you sure that is what you wa-"

He was quickly cut off by Mina kissing him. There was something different about this kiss though. There was more passion in it. He could feel her hands beginning to work at his clothing. He took that as her answer and flicked his wand. A door appeared just behind Mina and he began to work her up the stairs. When Mina finally broke the kiss Severus lead her quickly to the bedroom. He lead her to the bed and was surprised when she pushed him onto the bed and straddled his lap.

Mina let her hands run through his hair and she began to kiss him again. Moving from his mouth to his ear where she nibbled on it. She smiled as she heard him moan. She gasped when she felt his warn hands beneath her blouse. He was playing with her breasts and it began to make her moan. Severus took this as a chance to take control and he quickly had her on the edge of the bed and her top removed. He stared at her small frame and frowned when he saw the bra. "All this clothing is getting in the way Mina." He looked at her before pulling off her skirt.

Mina looked at him and blushed as he looked at her half naked body. She sat up and started to undo his clothing. "I think you have on more then I do."

Severus thought about it and nodded. "I think you are right." he flicked his wand and was soon standing in his boxers before her. "Is this better?"

Mina nodded and ran her hands over his chest. There where so many scars on his body and yet, it still looked amazing. It was more then she expected.

Severus watched as she took in his body and took the opportunity to undo her bra. He pulled it off of her then pushed her back onto the bed. He kissed her collarbone and slowly worked his way to one of her breast. He took it into his mouth and slowly began to lick her nipple. Using his tongue to play with it and sucking it until it was hard and erect. He then moved to the other one and used his hand on the other as to not leave it unattended. He could feel her body moving as she moaned. The sounds causing him to want her more. His member began to throb, begging for attention. He moved down her body and used his teeth to pull down her panties. He found her wet clit beneath and smiled up at her. "Seems someone is already excited." He felt her body heat up and chuckled before licking her lower regions.

Minalias head was already spinning as he continued to play with her body. When she felt him lick her lower area she felt her head begin to spin. Moans escaped her body and she ached for him. She reached her hand down and pulled him up to her mouth she kissed him and felt herself more excited by the taste of herself on him. As she kissed him she let her hand wonder down to his boxers where she found his aching erection. It was bigger then she expected,a lot bigger actually. She was amazed by how big he was. She looked at him before sitting up and pushing him back away from the bed. Mina slid her body to the floor and pulled down Severus's boxers. Her eyes widened at the sheer image of him and she took a second to take it all in before she began to play with his member. He had teased her and now it was her turn to tease him.

Severus watched as Mina sat on her knees and slowly took him into her mouth. The warmth of her mouth around him made Severus's head light. He felt her play with it with her tongue and soon felt her head begin to bob back and forth. The sensation sent sparks all throughout his body. He wanted her and this wasn't cutting it anymore. He reached down after a while and pulled her up to her feet. He kissed her then moved her back to the bed. He watched as she laid down and looked at her. Her naked body laid in front of him on his bed as he looked at her, he noticed her face beginning to redden again. He kissed her again and continued to as he positioned himself at her opening. "Are you sure about this Mina?"

Mina looked at him and nodded and immediately moaned as she felt him enter her. So many emotions went through her body at once but mainly pain from it being her first time and sheer pleasure. This feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt. She looked at Severus as he took a second for her to get used to his size before he continued on. He slowly began to thrust into her stopping every once and a while to make sure he wasn't hurting her. Mina tried to keep her eyes open as he thrust into her but the pleasure was too much for her to handle and she soon found herself gripping the blankets and moaning. She begged him to go faster, harder. She never wanted him to stop. The pleasure she felt was amazing. She moaned loudly, his name escaping her lips every once in a while.

Severus watched the girl as she began to grip the blankets. When he heard her beg for him to go faster and harder he happily obliged. He pounded into her and moaned as he felt her tight walls all around him. Her heat driving him crazy as he pounded faster and faster into her. He found it hard to control his impulses and soon Mina was on all fours and he was pounding her from behind. He listened to her scream his name louder and both their moans echoed throughout his room. He was glad that he had placed a silencing charm on his room long ago. It would be hard to explain the noises coming from the room to anyone who heard them.

Mina moaned louder and louder as Severus pounded her body quickly. The sounds of their bodies hitting one another rang throughout the room and she found it hard to say anything besides his name, 'yes' and 'oh gods' plus the occasional moan.

Severus felt her body beginning to tense more and he knew that they where both approaching their climax. He flipped her over back onto her back and continued to pound into her. He felt her tense and as she did he felt himself release into her. Mina reached her climax at the same time and they both laid there next to each other in sweet bliss.

Severus pulled the blankets up over both of them and kissed Mina's head. Neither one said a word as they looked into each others eyes and kissed. Mina laid her head in his chest and fell asleep.

**The next day/present time**

Severus looked at his beloved and smiled as she opened her eyes. "Good Morning Mina."

Mina looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Good Morning Severus. How long have you been awake?"

Severus thought about it before he answered "Not long an hour or so, just been thinking about some things. Nothing that you should be concerned about."

"Ok." Mina kissed him before snuggling her head back into his chest.

Severus kissed her back and simply smiled as he pet her hair. He was happy he had decided to sign up for the intern program.

**End**

**Authors Notes**

**-drops keyboard and exhales- Thank god its finally done! It took me all day but I finally finished the story! You guys have no idea how sorry I am that it took me this long to finish this story. Things just started catching up with me and ugh things just got out of control. **

**I hope all of you enjoyed this and if you like how this went then please let me know and drop me a suggestion of another pairing you would like to see and I will try my hand at it. **

**Now I must go finish A State of Affairs...after I get some sleep. -Glares at clock that reads 2:14 am- oh gods I need to get some rest! **

**Thank you again for reading this!**

**Lots of Love,**

**dancesWITHsporks**

**Fav and review please**


End file.
